


so that you're not alone i want to take you home with me

by scarebeast



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: "Are you sure this is okay?" Prompto bites his lip anxiously and Gladio gives him the most withering look he's ever been on the receiving end of. It's kind of hot, actually, in a really scary way. He smooths his hand against the bed sheets beside Gladio, and looks away."Prompto, if it wasn't, I wouldn't have asked you to do it. Now, come on. We don't have a whole lot of time before Noct and Iggy get back."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about gladio getting dicked down and this is what happened
> 
> unbetaed, title is from death from above 1979's song "go home, get down"

"Are you sure this is okay?" Prompto bites his lip anxiously and Gladio gives him the most withering look he's ever been on the receiving end of. It's kind of hot, actually, in a really scary way. He smooths his hand against the bed sheets beside Gladio, and looks away.

"Prompto, if it wasn't, I wouldn't have asked you to do it. Now, come on. We don't have a whole lot of time before Noct and Iggy get back." Gladio shifts against him insistently and Prompto lets out a strangled little moan at the way Gladio looks, flushed, muscles rippling under his skin as he shoves back on the dildo Prompto has just barely pressed inside of him.

He's so nervous about this, afraid that he won't be good enough at it, that he won't be able to get Gladio going the way that Gladio always does it for him, but he knows nothing good comes from not trying at all. "Okay. Okay, I can do this."

Gladio laughs. "Come on then, Prom, do it." He's not moving anymore, letting Prompto take this at his own pace and it's making Prompto even more nervous, honestly, so he just goes for it. Pushes forward, sliding the strap on the rest of the way into Gladio, who lets out a kind of choked moan that makes Prompto blush harder.

Gladio is facing him, insisted on it, so Prompto can see every expression that crosses his face as Prompto hooks Gladio's leg around his waist to get a better angle. He's trying to think of what he likes when Gladio fucks him, and it seems to be working, because Gladio's mouth is open and he's panting.

"Just like that, Prom. You're doing so good," Gladio breathes and a sharp spike of arousal shoots through Prompto at his words, urges him on so that he's fucking into Gladio a little more eagerly.

He slides his hands over Gladio's chest, thumbs at his nipple a little curiously, because they've been doing this long enough that they know how to get each other off quick, but not long enough for Prompto to know everything that Gladio likes. Gladio gasps though, and arches up into Prompto's touch, so Prompto scrapes his nail against the bud and is rewarded with a long, low moan.

"Harder, Prom," Gladio breathes. "More, I need---"

"Kay, okay, you just look so good. Gods, Gladio, you're so hot. Like, how are you this hot, how are you even real, you're like a god or something, I'm so in lo--" Prompto is cut off by Gladio tugging him down into a kiss, hot and messy and designed to shut Prompto up, which he's supremely grateful for, because he was going to start saying some really embarrassing shit. Gladio settles his hands on Prompto's shoulders and Prompto nods, sliding his hands down and around Gladio's back so he can rock into him harder.

There's something fascinating about the way his hips press in to meet Gladio's ass, about the hot, hard line of Gladio's cock against his stomach and the way that Gladio's hands grip harder on his shoulders as Prompto rocks harder, faster into him. He shifts again, and the angle must be just right this time, because Gladio presses his forehead against Prompto's and draws in a long shuddering breath.

"Right there, right there, please, Prom..." One of the best things about sex with Gladio is how much he talks. Gladio's not necessarily a man of few words, not all the time, and if you get him started on the right topic, he can go on for hours. Sometimes, the right topic is Prompto, and nothing has ever made him feel better about himself than Gladio telling him what he's doing right. Except maybe beating a really hard boss in King's Knight. 

"Less thinking, more--" Prompto doesn't let him finish that sentence, thrusts hard into him until Gladio's trying to cut off a loud, strangled moan, and finally, he wraps his hand around Gladio's cock. It's so hot and heavy between his fingers that he knows it's not going to take much for Gladio to come, and he's right, when Gladio lets out a shout that Prompto is certain the neighbors can hear and spills all over Prompto's hand.

There's a long moment where all he can hear is Gladio's harsh breathing in his ear. He stays still until he can't anymore, when the tightness in his chest makes him restless, and he pulls out of Gladio, undoing the strap on from around his waist and dropping it on the bed beside them. Gladio pulls him into his arms and they slide sideways down onto the bed, and Prompto is so wet now that he can feel it between his legs and he wants to get off so badly. Gladio is holding him tight against his chest though, and he doesn't want to ruin whatever kind of moment this is.

"So, uh. Was that good enough? I mean, you came. So I guess it was good enough but. Come on big guy. Give me something."

Gladio doesn't say anything for a long while and Prompto is afraid that the other man has fallen asleep and that he won't ever escape the iron grip of his arms and just be doomed to sexual frustration forever. He knew they should have gotten the strap on with the vibrator in it, but it was like six hundred more gil and they had already pooled all of their collective pocket change together just for the one.

"Catching my breath," Gladio finally tells him before letting him go and sliding down the bed. "You did great, that was great and we are definitely doing it again but right now, let me just--" He spreads Prompto's legs and dips his head down to lick a long stripe up Prompto's inner thigh and, oh, this is the ideal outcome. Prompto lives for this honestly, because Gladio has the most wicked tongue, and he knows exactly what he's doing. Most of the time, anyway.

Prompto tangles his fingers in the sheets as Gladio presses his mouth against him, licking and sucking at his clit and ripping the most desperate sounds out of Prompto's throat. He feels the blunt press of Gladio's fingers against him, pushing in and pressing against exactly the right spot that makes Prompto's vision go a little blurry. 

Gladio works his fingers in hard and fast, and his tongue is sloppy against Prompto's clit, but it's good in a very desperate kind of way, like Gladio knows how badly he wants to get off, how close he is.

He manages to uncurl his fingers from the sheets so he can tangle them in Gladio's dumb haircut and tug until Gladio gets the hint and crooks his fingers hard inside of Prompto, heat spreading through his entire body, until he's coming all over Gladio's dumb gorgeous face.

"Ohh, gods, you're good at that," Prompto breathes, relaxing boneless against the bed. "Someday you gotta tell me how you got so good at that. Promise I won't be jealous." He salutes lazily.

"That's a lie and you know it. You got jealous when I mentioned that girl from Lestallum before we were even---"

Prompto shakes his head emphatically, sitting up so he can pull at Gladio's arm until they're laying side by side again. "You told me you weren't going to mention that again," he whines.

"Oh, like you weren't going to mention Cindy again for the thousandth time?" Gladio arches an eyebrow, but there's an amused tilt to his smile.

"She's just so pretty, Gladio, come on. You gotta admit it. She's so cute!" Prompto grins back at Gladio, who shoves at him a little and shakes his head. "Her accent.. her smile..."

"Keep waxing poetic about other people while you're in bed with me and I might just cut you off," Gladio grumbles, turning his head away with a look that Prompto knows means he's gone too far. He drapes himself over Gladio's chest and press the side of his cheek against the other man's shoulder.

"Hey. You know, at the end of the day, it's you I want to be with. Not Cindy, not Aranea, or anybody else. Just you, Gladio."

He hears Gladio sigh and feels him press a kiss to the top of his head. "I know. And you know, what you were going to say earlier? I love you too."


End file.
